plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zombiecrab
Hello, Welcome to my talk page ! Please make a new category or subsection when you leave a message, to make my talk more organized, or I will do it for you, and there is no telling what I will call it :P Also, no spam or flame. Please. Also, please sign your messages.}} All of my Wordbubbles Zombiecrab (talk) 01:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Old Warnings }}} 19:36, May 29, 2016 (UTC)}} Testing my First Wordbubble Zombiecrab (talk) 01:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Finding Out that Gravel Poot is Copper Freddy/ARUGAL Re: Account APF You got me on that one :P.GamesterD (talk) 17:47, April 1, 2017 (UTC) New Wordbubble Hover-Goat 3000 Edit Wars with ErnestoAM (not quite) About that? There was a sentence saying "Its name is a portmanteau of..." in the Origins section, but you added "It's-er, I mean, its name is a pun on the words..." which had the EXACT SAME MEANING as the original one in the Origins section. That's probably why your edit has been reverted. We don't really like repeated things. CWJ-D (talk) 09:41, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Overwatch Response from Pinacoin Hi, Since I don't know how to reply to messages since the message format is much different than other places, yes, I do play Overwatch. My main is Sombra, while I Co main D.va, Mei, Roadhog, and Bastion. Pinacoin (talk) 00:51, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Yet another new Wordbubble Thanks from Newspaper Zombie Re: Discussion Mod Re: Part 2 of question In reply Sadly, I'm not really one to be of help for that; I'm busy with other things and that's not something I can really do. For the record, though, you can probably do that yourself by just copying the Source contents of the page. In addition, I haven't deleted the page, I just marked it for deletion. That way, somebody else can check it first. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 03:02, April 13, 2017 (UTC) In reply (again) Yes, BF10 seems to be the one doing this. Probably don't re-make the page until it's absolutely released; he seems a bit peeved looking at his reason for deletion, and he also said he'd give a warning if it keeps getting made before it's properly released. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 03:10, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Teacup Terry in reply about her large amount of edits Teacup Terry in reply about my large amount of edits In Reply Sure, go ahead if you'd like. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 11:36, May 2, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker allowing me to edit/clean up his Userpage 08:45, May 8, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker thanking me for editing/cleaning up his Userpage 15:40, May 11, 2017 (UTC) GalacticFNAFRunner thanking me for helping him format an image Thanks for your help on the Pharaoh Zombie Gallery page. I didn't know how to format it correctly then, but I do now. Thanks again for helping. GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 21:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner Teacup Terry replies to a few questions (again) Today is NOT your BIRTHDAY, FOOL! February 29 is the day when you were...NOT BORN! Happy birthday from YO MAMA! Pretty Lightningreed replies about my Flag Request Pretty Lightningreed replies again about my Flag Request Teacup Terry Replies to my Overwatch questions and my Grammar suggestions Pretty Lightningreed replies a third time about my flag request IronCitron answers my question of which Ability Badge comes after "You shall not pass!" After You Shall Not Pass is I've Goat You. What's interesting is that nobody's ever gotten that badge before.IronCitron21 (talk) 12:07, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Lily8763cp replies to my generalization of what she spends her time doing on the PvZ Wiki these days IronCitron replies again about my Ability Badge comments and questions Look at the closing note. It said it was going to be implemented. Marcia Aeris (talk) 04:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Zombiecrab. I'm currently in China, where Google is blocked, so I cannot access this wiki by normal means. Yet somehow I can on my phone, though I can't do anything other than leave messages on user talk pages. Heck, I can't even edit my own user page. Fortunately, I am coming back on August 18. I just want to ask you to do me a favor: could you please tell the other users, especially the B-crats, to not demote me before I come back to the U.S.? Thx.GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 10:31, June 20, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner Thanks. You're a good friend. GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 01:12, June 21, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner Well, tamartora hasn't always been this glam....Plasmapea010 (talk) 03:46, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply about TheO's block TheO's latest thread about removing mainspace. Apparently, it was first posted in Internal Management (not originally in Fun and Games at all) and he did it for revenge (or a reason similar for it). I felt like it was the final straw because it was mockery. He already had a serious warning from July 11, and I decided to act upon blocking him especially since he did say he was sorry for offending people a day or two ago yet continue to make this thread. Marcia Aeris (talk) 15:42, July 30, 2017 (UTC)